Yugi Snow Bride Trouble
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a oneshot, and it features a character taken out from Japaness legend. I dedicate this to a friend of mine out there! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Yugi- Snow Bride Trouble

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. DJ here, and this one-shot is dedicated to my good friend Sarah Brown. She's Yugi's sweetheart in this one.

Darien: We found the legend of the Snow Bride in Japanese mythology and legend, and decided to take a chance here. If any of you can show us an adventurous Japanese legends/myths that involve Yugi and his friends, let us know.

Now, on with the one-shot!)

The date was December 24th, 2006. It's been two years since Yami vanished into the Spirit World, thanks to Yugi and his friends who defeated Yami Bakura and restored the Pharaoh's memory. Much has changed since that fateful day in the hot sands of Egypt.

Téa became a little withdrawn from the group, her crush on Yami still strong. However, a young man by the name of Nick King, a transfer student from Australia, came into her life. Slowly but surely, she regained her lost spirit and energy. The two became boyfriend/girlfriend, and have been close ever since.

Joey and Mai reconciled with one another, the childish youth forgiving the blonde bombshell for her involvement with DOOM. The two went on the road together, seeing the sights and many other faces. They had become quite the couple, and their own legacy came into being.

Tristen and Serenity became an item, and Duke started his own gaming company that now rivaled Seto Kaiba's. The billionaire genius, and his helpful brother, continued on in their business world. They created new Duel Monster cards, thanks to a humbled Pegasus, and expanded their holographic technology to new heights. Ryou Bakura, finally free of the evil spirit of the Ring, went back to the United Kingdom for further studies. His new love, Miho went with him.

Yugi… well, the little one was down for some time. He felt as if a part of his soul was missing, and started to slip behind in his grades at school. But, a ray of shining hope and strength arrived just in time. Her name was Keara, a transfer student from the United States. She befriended the teenager, and their relationship started to bloom. It took some time, and many dates, but Yugi regained the spark of Life and the couple became tight ever since.

Now to the present day, Yugi was getting ready for Christmas. It was double pleasure for him, for on this day was his girlfriend's birthday as well. He brought extra presents for her, as well as gifts for his friends and grandfather. He was busy wrapping his love's gift, taking time to make sure it was perfect for her. The gift was an expensive, but beautiful piece of workmanship.

It was a music box, elegant and ornate in its design. The edges and four small legs were made out of pure gold, and the glass casing was made out of the finest crystal. Flowery patterns were etched on the crystal top, and when opened it played a lovely lullaby that soothed anyone who heard it. In the middle of the crystal box top was a picture of Keara and Yugi, both snuggled together and a heart-shape design as a frame.

Yugi smiled thinking 'I hope she likes this for Christmas. As soon as she opens it, I'm going to ask her to marry me!' Both were now young adults, and Yugi was very sure that now was a good time to ask. He was deeply in love with Keara, and wanted to make a commitment to have her, hold her, sacrifice for her if need be, understand her, work with her, and finally love her until death took them both.

He placed his present underneath his bed, planning to give it to Keara tomorrow on Christmas Day. He looked outside and saw the snow coming down. It was evening, and the weatherman predicated that a snowstorm was approaching Domino City. "Well, I better get some rest before the guests arrive for the party." he whispered to himself.

He crawled into bed and slowly started to drift off to sleep, a smile forming on his face. He was dreaming about his love, his soul mate. Once he was sound asleep, another being came into view. However, this being was looking into Yugi's room via his window… which was two stories above ground. And, this being was floating in mid-air.

This being was a woman, but not just any woman. She wore a pure white, traditional wedding kimono of old Japan. Her skin was pale, making it look like she was a living testament to the snow around her. She was hauntingly beautiful, like something to be safeguarded at all times. But this woman's face, it was deeply etched in a scowl. No one saw it, for no one was able to see her. She was visible only to herself, her target, and one other.

"This man… reminds me… of my deceased husband… Minochiki." she whispered to herself. Then her face turned hard and muttered "He must die." This was Yuki, the Japanese legend known to all others as the Snow Bride! She had made a name for herself in the tombs of Japanese history and folklore. Now, she was real.

Down below, Keara had arrived. She hugged Yugi's grandfather, who returned the gesture. "Keara, my dear! Welcome, welcome! You are here early, though." he told her. The young lady smiled and replied "I know, I just came here to be with my little tenshi."

Solomon chuckled and pointed upstairs. "He's up there, finishing his gift wrapping. Go on, I'm sure he'll love to see you." he said. The vibrant woman thanked him, then dashed upstairs with a smile on her face. But, that soon dropped when she felt a very cold chill running down her spine.

"Something's not right…" she muttered. As soon as she arrived at Yugi's door, she saw that frost was accumulating on the wood and steam started to pour out from under the crack. Her protective instincts kicked in, rushing towards the frozen door and kicking it open. What she saw terrified her to the core.

A strange lady that she had never seen before was leaning over a prone Yugi on the bed, frost escaping from her mouth. A blast of wind blew into the room, due to the window being open. Yugi was shivering, and Keara saw that he was developing frostbite. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she screamed before running towards the woman.

Yuki was very much surprised that someone else could see her, and was thrown back outside. She was surprised by the woman's strength, but scowled when she saw her take the young man in her arms. She was trying to both warm and wake him up. Yuki was startled slightly when the lady turned towards her, protecting the man and shielding him with her own body.

"Who the Hell are you! Why are you doing this!" Keara screamed with a righteous fury and fire. She was holding Yugi with her left arm, while shielding him with her body. 'Who does bitch think she is!' she thought. To her, no one harmed her little tenshi without Hell to pay.

"I am Yuki-Onna, Lady of the Snow. I have come to seek my revenge on my husband Minochiki. But, since he is gone from this world… I have decided to take my revenge on his descendents. Now, stand aside." the woman replied.

Keara held firm, standing like a proud Amazoness warrior. "You'll only get Yugi over my dead, cold body bitch." she whispered fiercely. Yuki's face turned angry, and the woman let out a blizzard right where her foe was standing! Keara winced at the sheer cold that was bearing down on her, but she held firm and steady.

"Don't be a fool! Leave the man to me!" Yuki exclaimed before sending another blast of cold air at Keara. Frost was developing on the woman's body, and her stance was giving in slightly, but her spirit and face were only getting fiercer and stronger.

"NEVER! I LOVE HIM, AND I WILL NOT LET HIM DIE!" was the declaration before something amazing happened. Her body and Yugi's was engulfed in a brilliant golden light, and it grew in intensity by the second. The frost on her melted away, while Yugi's body was returning to its normal color. The frost that accumulated on him was melting as well, and his heartbeat started up again.

"No, it's not possible!" Yuki shouted in fear as she doubled her attempt on freezing both of them. Her frosty breath didn't even touch the duo, for the golden light continued to spread out. The glow became deeper, more concentrated. Then in a burst of energy, it let loose and glow enveloped Yuki.

"NOOOO!" she screamed in agony as the light slowly dissolved her. No one noticed the outcome, or the light show. When Yuki was gone, the golden light vanished and Keara was panting hard. She kneeled beside Yugi's bedside, her hand gripping his. She was relieved to feel that it was once again warm.

"My tenshi… I'm so glad you're okay." she whispered before darkness took her. She passed out in her position, not dead but just sleeping. Yugi was still out-cold too, due to this traumatic experience. Both lay close to one another, hands intertwined with one another.

One could guess on what would happen when they woke up, and Yugi handing her the present.

(Author's Notes: Well, this was the one-shot I promised to all of you. I hope you all like it, and I leave the epilogue to your imagination.

Darien: We wish you all out there a wonderful New Year, and the best of luck! Just answer us this question: Will Keara accept Yugi's proposal on Christmas Day?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
